


All things must come to an end

by SpiritOfTheShadows



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mr Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sudden, apparent death but we all saw the fall so who knows, bit of a scuffle, cosy flat, how to ruin johnlock under 500 words, middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfTheShadows/pseuds/SpiritOfTheShadows
Summary: Sherlock had been sitting in front of the fire for a little over four hours. John, unable to get any word through to him due to his intense thought, had left the room a couple of hours before hand, and was softly snoring into his pillow. He wished he could join such bliss, but he had been in such contemplation for a reason, and the reason was to come through that door any minute.





	All things must come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, it is probably my first and last dalliance into the Sherlock universe. Love to see your comments as they are much appreciated.

The fireplace slowly flickers with the embers of once a roaring fire, splutters and coughs make their way into his ears, now finely tuned to the slightest of sounds. He swills the last of his tea in the cup before gulping it down. The relaxing aura is certainly overwhelming. He could even hear John’s faint snores from down the corridor, by far the most comforting of all. He shuffles in his chair, and lets his fingers curl around the cup, something to fiddle with. The lock on the door clicks, letting it gracefully swing open. Sherlock’s eyes dart to the entrance, trying to gather any information about who is behind the was-locked door.  
‘I was wondering when you would arrive.’ He places the mug on the coffee table and knits his fingers together. The figure clothed in black, turns and softly closes the door, without making any audible sound. One could even suspect that they were a ghost. They also close the other doors leading out of the flat, even the one into John’s room, not even causing a stir. Sherlock resists the temptation to show any unease and plasters himself into the seat.  
‘Mr Holmes, spare any formalities. I have a job to do and you won’t get in my way to completing it.’ The voice is softer than he anticipates, obviously female, and has a distinct but faint Russian accent.  
‘A Russian hasn’t been sent after me before.’ They chuckle before turning with a pistol griped in their hand, army grade. ‘I wonder where you got that?’ Sherlock knows already but is playing for time. She aims it to his head.  
‘You are making this very easy for me, I thought you would put up more of a fight.’  
‘Yes.’ He springs onto his feet, and gracefully swipes the gun before it fires, sending the bullet into the wall. He then prises it from her grasp, taking a knee into the stomach for doing so. She grabs his shirt, wrenching him into a position where she held the gun once again. He tries to flail from his headlock but she subdues him before he could use any of his strength. Her grip is so tight that he begins to choke, all the while having a gun pressing against his skull.  
‘Are you going to come quietly?’  
‘Drop your gun and stay away from him.’ a gun clicks behind her head. She grins. A gun fires, even without aiming at her target she hit him dead on.  
‘John!’ he screams squirming under her grasp.  
‘Good night Mr Holmes.’ Another gunshot rings throughout the apartment and into the night.


End file.
